


Snow

by AutisticWriter



Series: Autistic Headcanons [40]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: ADHD Fourth Doctor, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Doctor, Autistic Fourth Doctor, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Multi, One Shot, Parent AU, Polyamory, Snow, Snowball Fight, Stimming, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Christmas in the Sullivan-Smith household.





	Snow

Christmas may be a rather strange Earth tradition, but the Doctor has to admit that he likes to celebrate it. It’s partly because he likes getting presents (who doesn’t?), but mainly because he knows Harry and Sarah love Christmas, and why would he not want to join in with something they love? And now they have Susan... well having Susan around means it is even more important to make Christmas fun.

The Doctor wanted to take them out in the TARDIS so they are out in space when everyone wakes up on Christmas Day, but by Christmas Eve, the Earth has made his plan void. It starts to snow in the afternoon, something that makes Susan very excited. Snow is rare enough on Earth, and even rarer at Christmas, so it is no wonder she is excited. But that also means that they will be staying on Earth for Christmas this year.

Not that Doctor really minds. There is so much to do that none of them will get bored. And the snow means he can do something he always enjoys: having a snowball fight.

By the evening, the snow is up to his knees, and is still falling. So he and Susan pull on their coats and boots and rush out into the back garden, snow falling from the grey sky and getting stuck in their hair. Sarah follows a few minutes later after she has put on her waterproofs, having to duck when Susan throws a snowball at her.

“I wasn’t ready!” she cries, rushing to hide behind a tree as Susan takes aim.

After a few more minutes, a reluctant Harry stomps out after her. As soon as he is out of the door, he gets hit in the face by a snowball.

Susan bursts out laughing, and the Doctor gives Harry a cheeky grin. His hands flap quickly as he says, “Sorry, Harry! I didn’t think that would hit you.”

And he means it; his coordination is rather poor, and he never manages to hit a target when he throws something. Unfortunately, Harry doesn’t appreciate his apology.

“Yes, but it still did,” Harry says, brushing snow out of his hair.

The Doctor turns back to Susan, who is creating another snowball, and they both giggle. And then—

“Aah!” the Doctor cries, a snowball smacking into the back of his head.

“Ha!” Harry yells, pointing at the Doctor as he grins. “How do you like it?”

Relieved that Harry wasn’t actually annoyed with him, the Doctor grabs a handful of snow and chases after Harry. And Harry lets out the oddest high pitched shriek as the Doctor chases him around the garden.


End file.
